The Tale of Notch and Herobrine (One-Shot)
by SirJerrico
Summary: The origins of minecraftia. Rated T just in case.


In the beginning, there were two beings. They were the beings of Order and Chaos. Before anything else, it was only them. That was, until Order found joy in creation. He would creating beings like him and give them consciousness. His first creation was time, followed by darkness and light. At first Chaos was impressed with these creations, but soon became jealous. Soon he became consumed in rage and destroyed many of Order's creations. Order, wanting to keep peace with his brother did not confront him about this. Chaos became feared among Order's creations, making him hungry for power. Chaos continued to dominate Order's creations, giving himself the name Herobrine. Soon Herobrine did something that crossed the line, sending order into rage, he killed Order's first three creations. Order felt a deep sorrow and attacked his brother, killing him with the help of his creations. In sorrow, order released the spirits of his first three children, creating a universe around him. Tired of creating, he gave the power to his six eldest living children, Life, Death, Courage, Fear, Good, and Evil. He charged them to keep balance and create new things. Order's eldest daughter Life took on the task of creation and his eldest son Death took it upon himself to control what she created to keep her from losing control with power as Chaos had. Youngest of these beings were good and Evil, in reality a single being called perspective who bickered with himself when creating, being the only one except Life who did create. Courage took on the duty of defending his siblings from some of the things perspective created despite fear trying to make him lose his nerve. Death tried to create but found that he could only make horrible beasts that not even Courage could defeat. He sought Life's help and together they used the flesh of Chaos himself to create a living prison to contain Death's beasts. They called it the nether. After many years, Life created a beautiful daughter, she named her Minecraftia. Eventually, Minecraftia bore her own child, she named him Notch. Notch, at first, was content, but soon grew lonely. He talked to Minecraftia. "Mother," he said "I have grown lonely, what am I to do with no one else as far descended from Order as me." Minecraftia smiles at Notch "Fear not, my child" she says to him "you will not be alone for long." Soon Minecraftia bears another child. He had purple eyes and brown hair, she called him Steve. Notch loved his brother dearly and confided everything in him. After many years, Notch noticed something, the way his ancestors created, it was unorganized, chaotic. Notch spoke to his brother "It could be so much better, so much simpler." "Then confront them!" Steve urges "Ask them to let you create things. Notch took his brother's advice and spoke to the five elders. At first they took no heed of him, but soon realized his reasoning was sound. They told him to try creating, and if they were satisfied he would be put in charge of creation. Notch was overjoyed, he and his brother spent many years creating their masterpiece, a planet sculpted and named after their mother. The elders were happy with it and allowed Notch to take charge of creation. Notch's first creation for his new world he called a mincraftian, modeled originally after his own brother and then adding variations. Next he creates plants and animals. Eventually, Steve was died, this filled notches heart with grief and he begged his mother to help. Minecraftia sacrificed her own life to give her son his. When Steve comes back, his eyes have lost their purple coloring and they are completely white. Over several years, Notch begins to see that his brother had changed since he came back, becoming resentful of Death and his choices. After centuries of it brewing, Steve's rage snapped, he killed the being of Death and took his power. Now being able to control death, he brought the mincraftians who had died back, there rotting corpses and skeletons. Notch knew he needed to stop him and so he created a powerful army and a dragon to lead them. But his brother corrupted them, making them attack the mincraftians anytime one of them saw one of the soldiers or dragon. Notch locked them in a place he didn't think anyone could get, the end of a world. Courage confronts Steve, but is defeated. Just as he is about to be killed, Fear defends his brother, sacrificing himself. Courage escapes, but Steve is driven mad by the power of two eternal beings. He decides that the only name fitting to one like him is the name of Chaos himself, Herobrine. Notch talks to the remaining beings, Life, Courage, and Perspective. Life and Courage offer themselves to Notch so he could have the power to stop Herobrine. A flash of light appears and Order appears before Notch. He is not the titan he once was, he has since become a frail old man. "When I released Time's spirit" he explains "it started affecting me, that is why I passed on my duties to my children. Notch, If you take on the spirits of Life and Courage on your own, you will go mad, just like your brother, so there is only one option." Order stands in front of Notch, still standing at twice his height despite the affects of age. "Do you swear to uphold Order in the universe created from my first children." Notch nods and Order grabs his shoulder, they both begin to glow and then Order disappears, having given the last of his energy to Notch. Life and Courage do likewise, using Orders spirit to keep Notch sane. Notch goes to confront Herobrine. They battle for hours on end, but in the end, Notch is victorious. Notch looks down at his brother and finds himself unable to kill the brother he loved so dearly. Instead he imprisons Herobrine in the place created by Death himself, the Nether. After this battle, Notch is no longer content with his world named Minecraftia and decides to create more worlds. Not wanting to leave his world behind, he grants power to a wandering Nomad, Jeb, and tells him to improve upon the world he built.

A/N Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. I know it was a little scattered but, regardless. Anyway, goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.


End file.
